Keep Me Sane
by DulceMortelle
Summary: Naruto meets a beautiful stranger who has quite a few issues and needs some help staying tethered to the Earth. (Eventual Yaoi maybe :3)
1. Once Before

Naruto meets a beautiful stranger who needs some tethering down to Earth. (I suck at summeries... xD)

A/N: Oi! :3 First fan-fiction ever! Woot! Anyhow... Sorry for OOCness and such. This is very modern and I may or maynot include actual or factual places :3

I do not own Naruto D: I wish I did... (remind self to ask Santa...)

And this is not for profit but for fun and awesomeness!

R&R!

.Keep Me Sane.

The blonde sat against the tree, headphones on and humming along as he flipped though the pages of his sketchbook. Some manga here, a portrait there, landscapes, city scapes, everything pretty much graced the pages. He looked out to the scene before him, blue skies and trees; lots of them. Dark greens, yellows and a stray shade of red lay before him. A smile graced his pink lips and streched across the whisker tattooed cheeks. How he wished he brought his paints, he sigh and adjusted a brightly colored beaded bracelet. Today was just like any other day for the sunshine headed young man; beautiful scenes and forgotten mediums, escape to nature from the crowded city life which hussled and bussled around him. He fished into his hoodie pocket for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, bringing the white cylinder to his mouth watching as the flame ate the tip. 'I should probably head back... Class is going to start soon.' He heaved a great puff of smoke, gathering his things and taking off.

"Thank you for finally deciding to join us ..." He glared daggers at his elderly teacher. "Whatever." He took his seat and laid his head down to rest as the old crow lulled everyone to sleep on her lecture about the book they were to read. "Now, unlike the rest of the classes, I am letting you choose your own book. So you will have one month to read the book, complete the essays and turn in a final project." There was a groan throughout the room. The bell rang and everyone bolted from thier seats. " ... I expect you not to be late to your only class anymore... after all, if I decide not pass you, it's back here all over again..." He snorted and walked out of the door to his freedom.

"Finally!" he exclaimed as he handed his money to the bouncer. It was Friday and he finally had the chance and money to come to Kryptonite. It had been forever since he had gone to a rave and he was just dying to lose himself in the music and atmosphere. His long orange fox tail bounced behind him, his matching furry legwarmers were alittle too long and dragged on the floor. It was what he usually wore, his fox ears, tail and matching fluffies along with a blue studded collar and shorts that matched his cerulean eyes. The black fishnet tights were just for show. As he stepped in he could already feel the hungry eyes of almost every male and female there, after all, being 5'7, sunkissed, blonde and with the body of a dancer, he was certainly an attractive specimen. He idly wondered if anyone he knew would be here tonight. He figited with the many bracelets and beaded cuffs that lined both his forarms, heading for the dance floor. The bass from the many speakers was pumping heavy throughout the room and before he even knew what he was doing, his body was grinding, twisting and moving along with the beat. A few men and women made the effort to try and dance with him but he just brushed them off. Finally needing to hydrate himself, he headed towards the bar, pulling an ID and some money out of a secret compartment in his tail. They buxom brunette bartender smiled at him after checking his ID and handing him a strawberry flavored margarita. He smirked inwardly at his ability to get away with things. Taking a seat on a random couch, the blonde sipped at his drink scanning the room for any potential. Suddenly he felt the cushion next to him shift; startled he turn to the invading creature. A black long beaked mask stared at him, similar black eyes bore into his cerulean. The midnight blue hair and stood up and out of the masked head was almost as captivating as the milk white skin that seemed to almost glow in the dark. The masked man was wearing nothing more than black and blue Tripp pants with long chrome chains. They locked eyes for a while, silent, until the stranger spoke first. "Hi." He felt his cheeks flush, the voice that came from those thin pink lips was raspy, yet it made him shudder as it washed over him like cold silk. "Hey..." Those lips smirked, "Come here often?" Naruto smiled, sipping his drink, "Occasionally... what about you? I've never seen you here before." The other chuckled, scooting closer as the music suddenly got louder. "My first time here actually, I just moved here." Their bare shoulders were practically touching and Naruto couldn't help but lean in to the beautiful stranger. "Are you having fun?" The raven haired man licked his lip subconciously. "I am now..." The blonde felt his cheeks flush for the second time this night. "So...I'm Kitsune, what can I call you?" His eyes were captivating and the blonde couldn't pull his gaze from the deep obsidian. "Karasu." his deep voice practically purred. Suddenly his form slumped, making the blonde reach out to catch him. "Hey... are you rollin' man?!" he exclaimed. There was a drowsy chuckle, "Yeah... I think someone slipped me a drink..." 'Fuck.' Thought Naruto as he heaved the stranger's arm over his shoulder. The man was much taller than he, now being able to tell as he struggled to stand. "Look, I think you need to get home... maybe a shower or go to bed. Who are you here with?" Karasu smiled weakly, "No one. I got a cab here." The fox sighed irratably, but decided what was best as he drug the man up the stairs into the cold air.

Karasu as he called himself, was fast asleep on his bed, mask still intact even after throwing up several times on the way to Naruto's apartment. The sunkissed young man ran a hang over his face and through his hair, practically raking his eyes over all the milky flesh that contrasted well against the orange comforter. Kami, what was he going to do now?

A/N: aaaaaand... DONE! Sorry if it is kind of short :3 I would like to see how this does before I decide to continue. Dolly out! .3.


	2. Once Again

Naruto meets a beautiful stranger who needs some tethering down to Earth. (I suck at summeries)

WARNING: Mild drug use, underage drinking, cussing and of course boy love... and maybe self love, and oocnesss! I sorreee!

Welcome back to .Keep Me Sane.! I figured I would continue the story even though I only got one review, but even for that I am grateful! *bows*

Also, I would like to clear some things...

A. Naruto is 18 year old senior in high school with only an english class keeping him from passing...

Uhm... yeah... lol the rest you will have to read to find out C;

Please read, review and rate!333 I love you all my lovelies!

Alright, I'll shut up now so you can fill your eyes.

.Keep Me Sane.

It was like a gun had been fired. The horrible blaring and ringing in his ears that made him want to stuff the nearest thing into the small sound receptacles. He tried to open his eyes though they wouldn't budge. He had to get away from the noise! Though there was something soft and warm keeping him there; pulling like gravity and he was torn between going deaf and coming closer to the warmth. "...Mnn fuck." a soft whisper caressed his ear, almost unheard. He felt shifting and then silence, that blasted noise finally gone. He finally managed to get one of his eyes open, scanning the room which blinded him with sunlight. 'hm, sunlight, its awful bright...' he thought absent-mindedly. Suddenly he shot up, wide eyed and fully alert. There was a thud and an annoyed sigh that came from his left and he leant over the edge to see a gorgeous blonde boy, no older than 18 sitting on his ass rubbing his head. Naruto looked up at Karasu, black mask and white naked chest. "Well... good to see that you aren't dead." He spat, glaring at the masked stranger. Karasu feels his face flush as he examines the blonde on the floor, clad in a long black t-shirt that read 'The Cure' and tight, _very tight,_ briefs that matched his eyes. "Uh, hi..." The cerulean eyed boy stared stupidly at him, different emotion flying by in his large expressive eyes. "Yeah.. hi... uh, soo this is awkward." he said closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his blonde head. Karasu looked around the room; it was littered with band posters and beautiful art. The thing that stuck out to him the most though was the large floor to ceiling window, throwing large rays of sun on the boy and the room. "So, did we fuck?" Naruto's eyes grew twice their size and he became as red as a tomato. "Uh NO! None of that... Look, we met at Kryptonite, you were rolling your ass off, pretty much passed out in my arms and now you are here... I didn't know what else to do with you." He looked away from the raven haired man sitting in his bed. There was a long awkward silence between them and the raven pursed his thin pink lips. "Hmm...Well, thanks I suppose. Better than leaving me at a Pig Barn I suppose." He said as he removed his mask, revealing his identity. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he looked apon Karasu's face for the first time; he was breathtaking. The two locked eyes, dark holes meeting blue skies. Naruto was the one to look away, his face flushing for the umpteenth time. "So, where are you staying? I assume you need a ride and I don't want to make you take a cab..." Karasu's mouth was strangely dry as he fought to find the words, his eyes not leaving his blonde host. "Uh, I live in Uptown..." the sunshine head nodded and smiled shyly, extending his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way." "Sasuke Uchiha." They shook hands and Sauske suddenly found himself pulling Naruto up into an embrace. "Thank you, you really did me a kind favor..." he whispered into his ear. The blonde was speechless but nodded the best he could on his shoulder. "Well, um, we should get going..."

The drive there was abit uneventful except for Sasuke getting sick and throwing up in the street as Naruto pulled over. They listen to music, Naruto finding that Sasuke was a fan of Tool, The Cure and The Mars Volta as well as some of his other favorites. When they reached the apartment complex, he punched the code as directed and they drove to the back of the multiple buildings. "Do you want to come in?" Naruto was hesitant; what if Sasuke was really a psycho killer who he just happend to get on a bad night? But then again, he hated to be rude. "Yeah sure." The raven smiled and opened the door unceremoniously tossing his long, muscular legs out of the blonde's car. 'Was he this ripped last night...?' Naruto frowned at the steering wheel. "Yo fox, you coming?" Naruto sat up and jumped out of the car. "Yeah yeah, sorry." He followed closely behind the tall, (much taller than he remembered) raven. They finally arrived, apartment A66. Sasuke threw him a look as he opened the door, trying to gauge the blonde's face. As Naruto stepped in, he realized that the apartments were much more spacious than they seemed from outside. He whistled, taking in all his surroundings. "Nice digs you have here." Sasuke almost scoffed, but decided against it. "Thanks." He mumbled tiredly. He pointed to a black leather couch and the younger took the hint. Sasuke disappeared into the black hallway only to reappear ten minutes later dressed in a black tank top and skin tight jeans ripped fromt he thighs to the knees. Naruto fought the jaw dropping reaction and grit his teeth. 'Kami! He is even sexier with clothes on...' "You're looking at me funny." Sasuke said crossing his arms infront of his chest. Naruto mentally wiped the drool from his face and smiled scratching the back of his head. "Yeah sorry! I kind of derped out there." His face flushed as the thought of Sasuke's hot breath on his ear this morning. Sasuke just smirked and walked into the kitchen. "Do you smoke?" he yelled out. Naruto snapped out of his daze. "What exactly? I smoke cigarettes and hookah..." The Uchiha walked out with a small glass pipe in his hand and the blonde's eyes nearly popped out. "Are you kidding me?! That stuff is waaay illegal! Come to think of it the stuff last night was way illegal too." Sasuke shook his head as he looked for a lighter. "Come one Kitsune, live on the wild side won't you?" He gave the Uzumaki a famous Uchiha smirk. Naruto made a face and got up adjusting himself. "Look... it was nice meeting you and babysitting you while you threw up last night's dinner but if you are going to be doing things like this I need to leave..." Naruto rubbed his arm and shifted awkwardly. The raven sighed and nodded. "Are you sure? I could smoke out on the patio?" The sun haired boy shook his head. Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll walk you out at least." They boy headed towards the exit and the parking lot. When they reached the blonde's car, Sasuke pulled him into yet another unexpected embrace. "Please don't forget about me..." with that he let go and walked away. Nartuo stood there stunned, there was almost a pleading tone to what Sasuke had said... No, it couldn't be like that he must have imagined it. He rand his hand through his blone locks and jumped into his car.

{Sasuke PoV}

He felt so stupid. How could he assume that the kid did drugs... I mean, he was at a rave though right? and kids his age do this kind of thing. He shook his head as he lit his pipe and took a long hit. He closed his eyes as he felt the familure burn of the smoke in his lungs and throat. Exhaling, he watched the smoke dance in the space in front of him. 'I need a drink... I wouldn't be so damn alone if...' He sighed and got up to make himself some Jack and Coke. 'Oh well, I guess I have the rest of the day to myself... what to do, what to do..." He eyed his cookie jar where he kept all his goodies. It was going to be a very, very eventful night.

~Naruto PoV~ (Fast foward to later that night)

The blonde rubbed his growling tummy in an attempt to soothe it. He smiled and brought his fist down on his palm in a determined manner. He thought that he might as well enjoy his weekend and decided to go out again. He could use some food and few drinks anyway. He showered, did his hair and chose the perfect outfit. He admired himself in the mirror. His blonde hair had a sexy 'just fucked' look to it, his pants tighter that Sasuke's had been that day, he had decided to go with black and he chose a bright orange button Oxford, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He smirked at himself and grabbed his keys and jet.

The bouncer had let him skip infront of the others, knowing him personally. He sat at the bar, ignoring all the hungry stares in his direction. A tall man with a shock of silver hair, and a half covered face walked over to the blonde, taking his chin in his hand. "What can I get for you doll face?" The blonde flushed and pulled his chin from the hand. "Knock it off Kakashi... I just want a Adios Motherfucker and some ramen." Kakashi snickered and sauntered off to retrieve the order. His food arrived and then his drink and he practically swallowed the bowl of ramen whole. "Calm down there kiddo, you'll make a scene." The Uzumaki waved off the strange bartender, paid the tab, picked up his drink and headed into the dance room.

The music at the KMD was pumping loudly, the smell of perfume, sweaty bodies and something that Naruto knew had to be illegal permeated the air. He made his way through the sea of gyrating bodies, trying not to spill his beautiful blue drink. He was accosted many times, men, women and those in-between. Finally arriving at the bar, he was greeted by his long time best mate, Kiba Inuzuka. "Yo Naru! How goes it?" Kiba gave him a light hug over the bar. "It's good! Needed to enjoy sometime to myself! You would not believe what happened to me last night at Kryptonite!" He yelled at the Inuzuka over the sound of Benni Bennasi. As if on cue, a hot breathy voice caressed his ear. "Oh, what exactly did happen to you?" Naruto froze up, his eyes wide, staring at his best friend who had the same look he did. He turned to his left and found himself staring into endless pits of ebony. "Sa-Sasuke! What are you doing here?!" He flushed as he tried to ignore the chills that were running up and down his spine. "This is my place, I think I'd like to enjoy a few drinks and some dancing from time to time." His place? He couldn't possibly mean- "Inuzuka, another Gin and Tonic please." "Yes sir." Kiba turned to make his drink and quickly returned smiling at Naruto. "Enjoying your motherfucker?" Naruto smiled and raised it slightly. "Definitely my way to start the night haha." Sasuke took a seat next to the blonde, and they exchanged looks. Naruto took in a nice off black suit, shiney shoes and a red tie with a small emblem on the tip. 'That emblem... hmm.' Sasuke took in the sight of Naruto's tanned chest peeking out of the unbuttoned top of his Oxford. Suddenly a remix of Toxic began blaring through the speakers. Nartuo jumped up excitedly and Sasuke could finally appreciate the oh-so-fuckably-tight pants that the blonde had on. 'Kami...' he though as suddenly his tie was suffocating him. "You owe me a dance." Naruto said extending his hand shyly. Sasuke took his hand and kissed his knuckles, at which the blonde was beet red. "Yes I do..." They made their way towards the center of the dance floor where Nartuo began moving and writhing his body to the music. Sasuke watched as he moved as well, not being able to keep his eyes off the blonde for a second. Cerulean eyes met his and he instantly pulled the blonde against him. "You've got to stop tempting me like this..." he purred as he licked the shell of Nartuo's ear. The blonde shuddered and pressed his body into the toned, muscular chest of his dance partner. He decided to turn and press his back into that delicious chest. Sasuke's hands immediately went to the Uzumaki's hips and they both grind to the beat of the music. Sasuke couldn't but pant and wonder if this felt so good because of the mollys he took or if the blonde's ass was just so fuckable. They danced a few more songs before Sasuke led (as unstiffly as he could from his pants becoming too tight) himself and Naruto to the bar. "Please feel free to order anything you like, I owe you after all." Naruto noticed that the raven was swaying abit, his eyes abit more wide than usual. "Sasuke, are you alright?" Sasuke, stiffend up, nodding his head. "Sorry, yeah, I... just need to get to a bathroom." With that the raven bolted off, the blonde hot on his heels. Naruto got stuck behind some would be admirers but eventually made it to the bathroom in which all he could hear were wrenching sounds. Cringing, Naruto made his way to the stall which they were coming from. "Sasuke?" "Go away Naruto." Blehhh! The blonde frowned and bust throught the stall door only to find the raven undignifiedly stooped over the toilet, teary eyed and abit of dribble on his chin. "What's wrong?!" The blonde freaked out. Sasuke attempted to shake his head, but it only caused him to empty his already hollowed stomach. Naruto narrowed his gaze on the back of the Uchiha, crossing his arms infront of him. "Are- are you on drugs again?" Sasuke could almost hear the dissapointment in the fox's voice. "Yeah, what's it to you?" It came out colder than it should have because the blonde huffed. "Well, it's to me because I was the one making sure your sorry ass wasn't drowning in his own throw up last night!" Sasuke flinched at the volume of his voice, the world suddenly growing fuzzy. "Fuck..." The last thing he heard was the spunky blonde yelling, "Oh Kami! Not again!"

He expected his eyes to burn when he opened them. This time, they didn't and he took in his surroundings. He was home, on his own bed with a certain blonde sleeping soundly next to him. What the fuck had happend last night? He had a few drinks, quite a few in fact, smoked some weed and then went to the club and popped some extasy, per usual. "I need to stop buying from that guy..." he said rubbing his sore neck and head. "Like hell." he heard the blonde's annoyed voice. "Why is it that I always wake up to you in my bed?" Naruto sat up and smacked his arm. "It was MY bed last time! And because I am a nice person who apparently has to babysit you." Sasuke frowned, his manhood wounded. "I did not ask you to 'baby sit' me." he made air quotaion marks. Naruto's sky blue eyes rolled and he tisked. "If you want me to leave you alone then just say so..." Sasuke's eyes shot up at the blonde, who's bangs were shadowing his face. "No! Uh, no, it's not like that at all... I just...It's weird okay?" Naruto gave his chest a light shove. "Oh and waking up next to a stranger I watched empty his stomach the night before isn't? Honestly." The raven sighed and grabbed a tan wrist. "Please don't go, I promise I will behave." he smiked at the last part. The blonde flushed, making the raven very aware of a certain problem of his. The blonde climbed into bed once again, facing away from the raven and planting his frim behind right on the rigid mound of flesh. "HEY! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BEHAVE!" The blonde yelled. "Sorry, I can't help morning wood. Dobe." They blond gave him a dirty look and laid down again anyway, trying to ignore the fact that the feeling of his turgid flesh pressed against his ass, was really giving him a hard on. 'Naru you idiot pull yourself together!' Naruto tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position, earning a soft moan from the raven man behind him. That was the last thing, and now both men lay inbed, full mast. "Sorry." Naruto mumbled. "It-it's quite alright..." Sasuke tried not to groan out. Sasuke looked at the blonde's exposed flesh. The tender neck, ready to be licked and bitten, and those ears and his back. As if it had a mind of its own, his erection pulsed causing a small gasp from the blonde. "I'm sorry, maybe I should turn the other way..." Naruto smiled, raising from the bed. "No, it's alright, I need a shower." The Uchiha nodded. The blonde walked into the full Master bathroom, a very spacious stand up shower occuping one side of the room. He stripped of his briefs and jumped into the shower. As he waited for the water to heat up, he couldn't help but think of the sensation of Sasuke's hard member pressed against him. He closed his eyes and leant his head against the shower wall, a hand unconciously snaking it's way down the tanned skin, and wrapping itself around his shaft. He imagined what Sasuke would look like completely nude, sweaty and writhing underneat him as he rode him like an untamed bull. The water felt absolutely delicious as his hand practically glide along his length. "Sa-Sasuke..." he moaned softly. The sound of a door opening brought him out of his stupor.

Kami... What was he doing?

AND The end! I hope you guys enjoied this chapter, it is abit longer than the first :3

Please Rate&Review! No flames D: no me guesta.


	3. But Not This Time

Alright my pets! Here is the much awaited chapter 3 to this madness!

I would like to thank all those who are following my story... you make me so happpy! -sobs- T.T

I will try and update whenever I can, seeing as I have a hectic schedule and all. :3

Well without much further adieu: Chapter 3: But Not This Time.

As always, I do not own Naruto (sadface) and I am not making a single yen off of this.

Warnings: BoyxBoy as always, drug use, underage drinking, cussing, too much sexiness, and oocnesssss!

The sound of a door opening brought him out of his stupor. He quickly put himself in the spray of the scalding water. With a hiss he tried to think of things that would make him hurl. "Naruto?" Meep, he hadn't expected Sasuke to try and come into the bathroom. "Hey, sorry I am intruding but I had to use the bathroom I'll be right out." The blonde sighed as he searched around for things to use in his hair and body. 'Heh, he's got some pretty nifty stuff here... I doubt he'll mind if I use it.' He thought smirking and lathered himself in body wash and shampoo that smelled of lavender strangely. The sound of a toilet flushing and all of a sudden he was being pelted with a million icecubes, or so he thought. "WHAT THE FUUUUU-!" He bust through the shower door in all his soapy glory. "Oi! The fuck just happend?! One minuet I was washing and the water, warm and then ice, and... Why are you looking at me like that?" The Uchiha's eyes were wide and he was near choking. He tried to look away, he really did, but the blonde dobe infront of him was such a tastey sight he couldn't resist. It took a while before Naruto turned to the counter length mirror to his right to see himself in his birthday suit. "Uhh..." His face was scarlet to say the least, and with one last look at Sasuke he jumped right back into the shower which was now blissfully warm. The raven was still in the same spot, the image burned into his retnas. He would be lying if he said that it hadn't brought him to full attention and Kami be damned if he was tired of being up and down, literally! He needed a cigarette and something to calm his nerves before he did something that he might regret. Walking out of the bedroom he reached the kitchen and into his "cookie jar", pulling out some Zanex, then a cigarette from the pack on his counter. Popping the pill dry as he was acusmtomed to, and lighting the cigarette he stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment. He was still at half mast and he just could not shed the image of that hot blonde wet, naked, soapy and...NAKED. He would give his left nut to be in the shower this instant pumping so hard into the blonde that his head would bang against the wall. "Uhhh this is not helping at all!" He heard the sliding door open behind him and he was yet again lost for words. "Um, I was wondering if I could borrow something..." The blonde was looking at the ground, hair dripping, flushed face and scant in a black towel. Sasuke gulped, and then cleared his throat as he pried his eyes away from the towel. "Uh, yeah... come on." They walked one behind the other, silent. Sasuke rummaged through his closet for something he thought the blonde would look good in, deciding on a Tool t-shirt and some jean cut offs. "Here, I hope they aren't too big." Naruto blushed for the umpteenth time that day and quickly whispered, "I hope you don't mind me commando in your shorts..." Hoping the Uchiha hadn't heard, which of course he had and his eyes grew wide. Naruto rushed into the bathroom and changed quickly towel drying his hair and looking at himself in the mirror. Wow, he couldn't believe that Sasuke had seen him naked... God he was such an idiot. He walked out to find the raven laying in the bed, eyes to the ceiling. "Uh, they fit great actually, thanks." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, grinning. Ebony pits moved his direction, taking in the way the cut offs hung off his toned, tanned hips and how the shirt was just a tad to short. "Glad to hear." Sasuke tried to be as nonchalant as ever. "So, I saw you smoking... could I have one maybe?" The raven nodded and they walked to the patio together. Lighting the cancerous stick and taking a long drag Naruto's eyes landed on a certain man. "Look... I hope you can forget what you saw today..." 'As if...' Sasuke mentally scoffed. "I don't want things to be awkward." The Uchiha smirked as he took a puff from his cigarette, the Zanex making his tongue abit looser, "Awkward? The only awkward thing in all that was my boner." Naruto's eyes grew to the size of saucers before he was bent over laughing. "No, the only thing that is awkward was that horrible pick up line." He was at the verge of tears, his lungs burning for air as he fought the urge to laugh even more. He was suddenly pinned, rough wall behind him, warm body infront of him. Sasuke's eyes were gleaming with something he quite couldn't place. "No seriously, you are fucking delectable. I couldn't tell you the last person to turn me on so damn much..." he said that last part muffled in the crook of Naruto's neck, hot breath washing over tan skin. Naruto was melting underneath the unintended ministrations, his arms moving around Sasuke's neck. "Mmf, Sa-" but before he could finish his lips were claimed by another pair. A warm slick muscle licked along his plump bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sasuke's hand traveled over his clothed chest and pinched at a small bud through the material. Naruto gasped and he took this chance to stuff his tongue into the warm cavern. They fought for dominance, Sasuke utimately being the victor as he continued to abuse the small bud. He ground his hips into the younger male, loving the muffled moans coming from the blonde. HIS blonde. He didn't know if it was the drugs but he had a sudden urg to claim this man, he wanted to mark his body, and have him panting his name each time he even thought of getting off. They finally pulled up for air and Sasuke went for the shell of his ear, moving his hand to underneath the shirt loving the toned feeling of the other's stomach. His tongue trailed down the slight of his ear to that delicious neck and he wasted no time in littering small hickies where he could. "Ah, Sasuke that's-" "YO UCHIHA! WHERE YOU AT?!" Suddenly the sliding door was slammed open and a tall brown haired man walked out followed by a smaller red haired man. Sasuke let go of Naruto as if he'd been burned. Uzumaki was a panting, disheveled mess, pressed against the wall, willing his knees to hold him up. Sasuke faired not better and tried to surrupticiously adjust himself in his black sweat pants. The brown haired man looked between the two, silent. "Uh, sorry..." Sasuke's eyes went hard as he glared at the other man. "Whatever... What are you doing here Hyuuga?" Said man holds up a white paper bag and though Naruto couldn't guess what was in it, Sasuke knew and instantly lightened up. "You are my man Neji!" Naruto finally cleared his throat, rubbing his neck and shuffling his feet. "Uh, Sasuke, I think I should go." The raven nods and walks him to his car, pulling the blonde into his increasingly surprising hugs. "Call me." He slipped a folded paper into the back pocket of the cut-offs as he simultaneously squoze the firm buttocks and took the pouty pink lips into a knee buckling kiss. Naruto nodded and got into his car, turning it over and watching Sasuke dissapear in his rearview mirror.

{SPoV}

"Sooo, who was that hot little fox?" The Hyuuga's shocking lavender eyes were filled with amusement. The stoic redhead next to him said nothing but looked at the floor. "This kid I met at Krypto..." Sasuke took the contents of the bag and set them on his coffee table. "Which I would probably be balls deep in right now if you hadn't interupted." He shot Neji an icy glare. The Hyuuga snort, waving a hand at him. "You'll get a second chance I'm sure. Now hurry up and grind that shit because I am ready to start tripping." It was Sasuke's turn to snort as he ground the leaves in his hand carved, wooden grinder. Once satisfied with his work he emptied the contents onto the table and loaded a bowl in his trusty pipe handing it to the redhead. "Come on Gaara, I know how much you like those first hits." Sasuke smirked at the Sabaku who in turn remained silent as he lit the piece and inhaled. Sasuke looked at the small eyedrop bottle. "Where did you get this stuff? When you said Acid, I was expecting tabs, not this liquid shit." Neji laughed and swiped it out of the raven's hand. "Careful, that's some pricey shit. I scored it from some guy Temari knows, says it's a real treat." The brunette said raising his eyebrows as he shook the small bottle. "Che."* Sasuke shook his head as he took a hit from his pipe, passing it to Neji. The Hyuuga took it gratefully and inhaled greedily. "So, why'd your friend leave? Is he not aware of your...hobbies?" Neji smirked as he made air quotations at the last bit. Sasuke glared at the space infront of him, thinking of both times he'd awoke next to the blonde that was currently occupying his mind. "No...but I think he has an idea." He ran a hand over his face. "Why do you say that?" Neji questioned as he put his arm around the redhead. Sasuke sighed hesitantly; he know Neji would never leave him alone if he found out about this. Worse, what should happen if the Hyuuga was caught discussing it by his 'boss-man' as he calls him... Itachi would never let him hear the last of it. "Come on Uchiha! It's not like I'm going to tell your big, mean ol' brother!" Neji taunted. Sasuke glared at him, "Like I care about that aho*... Fine. I passed out twice and each time he was took me home and I woke up the next day without much recolection... So... I would say he has a good idea about my habbits." The Hyuuga's lavender eyes were as huge as saucers. Gaara was stoic as ever, leaning into the couch, the THC finally hitting him. "You certainly have been going over the top these days..." his quiet voice broke through the silence. Both men stared at him, slack jawed. "I'm definitely feeling this now... and I'm hungry."

Naruto was currently balancing a load of groceries in his arms when suddenly a cart came in contact with his hip. He turn to glare at whoever had pushed it his way, but instantly his gaze soften. A tall, leanly built man with long raven hair pulled into a low ponytail was staring at him quizically. His impossibly red-brown eyes sizing him up. The man was in a a black suit; a blood red shirt peaking out from underneath and the black tie that fit (oh so nicely) around his pale neck had a small red emblem at the bottom. Wait... where had he seen that before? "Excuse me. You looked like you needed abit of help." His deep voice purred. The blonde's knees grew weak, nodding and putting the groceries in the cart before returning his attention to the mysterious man. "Thank you, I guess I am buying more than I thought huh?" He said while flashing that bright Uzumaki grin and rubbing the back of his head. "Hm. Quite." Naruto turn and waved, thanking the handsome stranger again before heading down a different isle. Chicken Katsu was what he had in mind and his stomach definitely agreed. He didn't notice it at first; the shadow following him around the store. But as it came closer and closer, Naruto had begun to look over his shoulder. 'What the? This is soo creepy.' he thought grimmacing. He turn abroubtly and ran right into a wall... of muscles. "Oi! What's the deal..." The same shadow now had him in it's grasp. "Naruto Uzumaki." The stranger said enclosing the smaller man in an iron like embrace. Leaning down to the blonde's ear the taller man spoke. "Naruto, I know you've been seeing my brother... and I want you to give this to him... As soon as possible. I'll know..." For the second time that day, a small item was slipped into the back pocket of the cut-offs. The tall man let him go, handing him a bill and making a quick exit. Naruto stood there, stunned. He looked at the hand with the bill in it. A hundred dollar bill to be exact. 'Tell Sasuke... but, how did he even know my name? HIS BROTHER?!' "What the fuck?" He exclaimed earning him some dirty looks from an elderly couple who he apologized to. Now that he thought more about it, the face, the hair and that little emblem... Those three crimson commas surrounding the small circle. He thought of his night at club when Sasuke had been wearing a similure tie. Oh Kami! He took his items and paid for them with the money from Sasuke's mysterious brother. Placing all his groceries in his car, he took the smaller piece of paper from his pockets, punching the numbers as fast as he could into the phone. "Yes?" "Sasuke?" "Hmm? Naruto?" Naruto hit his forhead with the butt of his hand. Sasuke sounded drunk... or maybe high? How should he know. "Sasuke, I just ran into your older brother... he wanted me to give you an envelope. I don't know what the letter says... The Uchiha was silent for a long time. "Itachi..."

TBC! Whoooo hoooo!

and ther goes chapter 3!

Aho: means like stupid or idiot.

Che: is a form of distate or displeasure.

SoOooSOo... I am twisting things up a bit by bringing Itachi into this... :3

I think alittle brotherly competition might be good for them.

RATE&REVIEW :3 I will update soon as I can3

P.p.S: I threw in chicken katsu because that's what I made for dinner tonight... chicken katsu ricebowl with enochi mushrooms... yumm... :3

P.p.p.s: I feel like the story is alittle short . Gomen!


	4. Bitter For Sweet

A wild Fourth Chapter has appeared!

Haha, no seriously, Welcome to the fourth chapter of .Keep Me Sane.!

This is where it really begins to get juicey as we bring in the older Uchiha brother!

What can we expect from our little blonde uke?

What about our two raven semes?!

DEBAUCHERY!

Okay, enough of my rambling.

Warning: BoyXBoy, Cussing, Sexiness, OOCness, drug use, underage drinking and some violence in the future maybe.

BTW: I don't own Naruto (damn you Santa!)

Chapter 4: Bitter for Sweet.

~ Dear foolish little brother,

I see you've been preoccupied in self medicading yourself, amoung other things... Your imcompetence is beginning to grate on my nerves and either you clean up or we are coming for you. You are an heir to this mighty throne and I expect you to behave like it. You have exactly a three months from the day you recieve this letter, which by my timing should be September 27, so therefore by December 27... well, we will be intouch.

P.S, do tell Naruto I said thank you and to forgive me for disturbing him during his trip to the grocery store, but that I hope he enjoied his visit.

- Itachi~

The younger raven tightend his fist around the letter containing his older's fine penmenship. He was beyond furious, his teeth grinding together as he turn his icy glare to the blonde. "What the hell does he mean by he hoped you enjoied your visit to the grocery store?" The blonde flushed, looking past the younger Uchiha. "He bought me my groceries... Well after he hugged me and practically stalked me around the store." Sasuke felt a twinge of jealousy, huffing and throwing the balled up letter to the ground. "Don't let my brother sweet talk you. He's actually pretty cold." Naruto wrapped his arms around his knees unsure of what to say. Sasuke was obviously bothered by what the letter said, though he had no clue what it contained. Then there was this issue with his older brother; a fued maybe? "He was alright, just a bit creepy." Naruto mummbled the last part under his breath. "Che." Sasuke left the blonde sitting in his living room alone as he lit a cigarette on his patio. Uzumaki sighed and shook his head following behind the raven. "Sasuke, what is it that has you so bothered? I mean, is it the letter? Itachi?" "Do not say his name like you know him." The blonde was taken aback by his sudden behavior. Crossing his arms in front of his chest he huffed and turned to the opposite side of the patio, giving the raven a cold shoulder. The Uchiha only glared icly into his back, taking a drag from his cigarette before sighing and calming his nerves. "Naruto... Look, it has nothing to do with you okay? It's a family thing." He was still being ignored. He reached out and spun the blonde around, pinning him to the railing. "Why are you ignoring me Uzumaki?" Sasuke questioned, coal boring into the endless sea. "You're being rude, I can be the same. I may be nice, but don't take me for a push over." Sasuke chuckled at this, closing the impossibly small space between the two. "Please, you don't have a dominate bone in your cute little body. I might not push you over but I will sure as hell bend you over." He flashed his Uchiha smirk and Naruto flushed uncontrolably. "Oh shut up." He shoved the raven off of him, sighing at the ability the raven had of turning him on. "Look, in all seriousness, I have reason to believe that Itachi will make his presence known more and more. Not only to me but to you, so try and watch what you say around him." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raven but said nothing. "Look Naruto, in time, maybe... I will tell you what is going on but for right now think of it as a family thing alright?" The blonde nodded, defeated and sat on the ground. He lay his head back on the metal railing, thinking of the encounter with the older Uchiha. He'd relaid the message like he said he would, but he hadn't told Sasuke of the OTHER letter that was addressed to himself. He was nervous, not sure whether he should say anything. "Are you okay? I can smell your brain over working over there Dobe." Naruto snapped from his thoughts and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "You're a doh-beh! Whatever the hell that is!" Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. Naruto pulled his phone out and looked at the time, 3:40, almost time to go. "Sasuke, I'll see you later, I've got to go take care of something." Sasuke raised a raven brow at the blonde who seemed nervous. "And what would that be exactly?" "None of your business." Naruto huffed. This caused the raven to narrow his eyes at the rambunchious blonde but he said nothing. "I'm sorry, I'll try and come see you soon okay?" The blonde gave Sasuke a tight hug and a small peck on the cheek before taking off, leaving the Uchiha stunned. He shook his head and smiled softly to himself. Walking over to his infamous cookie jar, he reached in and pulled out the pills he was looking for, he really needed to relax after all.

Naruto had left with enough time to go home, shower and change clothes. Itachi had told him to dress rather formally so he had gone with a cerulean button up and black chinos. 'I hope this is okay.' He followed the GPS turn by turn until he arrived at a rather expensive looking restraunt named Tsukiyomi. When he pulled into the parking lot he was flagged down by what looked like a valet driver. Rolling down his window he was prepared to decline when the driver spoke, " ? Your vehicle will be taken care of, please feel free to go inside." Naruto's eyes were wide and he got out, handing the valet the keys. 'I have a baaad feeling about this.' He walked through the traditional Japanese looking doors that were opened for him and he almost fainted from the sight. The inside was a mixture of blacks, golds and reds. Hand painted scrolls of mountains and cranes littered the walls along with all kinds of blades in glass displays. The servers were all women and they were all wearing kimonos. There were private rooms seperated by the traditional sliding doors. "How can I help you sir?" The hostess, a blonde haired girl in a light purple kimono smiled at him. "Um, I'm meeting someone here, I believe is was under Itachi? Or maybe Uchiha..." Her face lighten up abit and she smiled signaling for him to follow her. "Uchiha-sama's table will be in one of the private rooms." She stopped at the one in the far end of the restraunt. Naruto gulped as she bowed respectfully and left. He knocked timidly, "Hai?" The door was suddenly opened by a very, very good looking Uchiha. Clad in the trade mark black button up, black chinos and that daring crimson tie with what he assumed was some sort of family crest at the bottom of it, the older man looked considerably delicious. 'UH! Naruto, get it together! You aren't here to hit on Sasuke's older brother!' Naruto tried to remained composed as Itachi ushered him inside, sliding the door closed. "Please take a seat, it's great that you are here." The blonde sat cross legged on ther other side of the table from the older raven. "Now Naruto, I am sure you have many questions... but I have some for you before hand. I want them answered truthfully. Understand?" The blonde nodded. "Great, now then... How long have you been seeing my younger brother?" Naruto thought, it had only been about a week and a half since he met him at Krypto the first night. "About a week, maybe a few days." "Have you noticed anything in particular that goes on with my brother?" Naruto frowned before he could stop himself. He thought of the pipe that was offered to him, the white bag his friend had brought...not to mention both the times the younger raven had passed out on him. "I... I think he has a drug problem... But I'm not sure!" Itachi remained calm and collected even though what he suspected was going on had just been confirmed. "Hmm... well then, next question... Have you engauged my brother sexually?" Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his blonde head. "NO! No, no, nonono-" Itachi smirked, "Why is he not good enough for you?" Naruto shook his head furiously. "NO! I mean, uh! That's not what I meant! Not that I wouldn't, but that we just haven't..." He looked up and noticed Itachi was considerably closer to him than he had been before. He traced the whisker tattoos on Naruto's face. "Now I know you are lying... I was there when the Hyuuga interupted a rather heated moment between you both..." Nartuo blushed beyond beet red. "You what?" Itachi smirked but said nothing, pulling the collar of the blonde's shirt to the side to reveal the small hickies. "I watched as he gave these to you..." He breathed into the blonde's ear. He didn't know how it was possible, Itachi's purr was even more captivating than the younger's was. His hot breath poured over the exposed tanned flesh of the young Uzumaki. Said blonde shivered, the sanguine eyes of the older came into his view as Itachi pulled his face towards him. There was a glint in the Uchiha's eyes that resembled amusement. Naruto didn't realize he was holding his breath until Itachi came only centimeters away from his lips, "Do you think my brother would notice if you went home with a few more?" His breath hitched impossibly and the blood that rushed to his face was beginning to rush else where. There was a sudden knock at the door and Itachi released his grasp on the tanned chin and beckoned them to enter. "Uchiha-sama, are you ready to place an order?" "Hai." He said emotionlessly, as if he hadn't been trying to get the blonde out of his tight Chinos a second ago. They ordered and when the waitress left, Itachi was on him again. "Per-persistant aren't we?" Naruto chuckled nervously. "Quite... Now, I trust you didn't say anything to my dear brother about our meeting correct?" A large, snow white hand began making circles on his shoulder, the index finger and middle finger walking their way down and to the blonde's chest. "N-no." The Uchiha gave a ghost of a smile, unbuttoning a button on Naruto's shirt. "You know... I am not usually so... foward. I cannot say what has come over me..." Crimson eyes met cerulean. He leant forward and pressed a chase kiss onto the baby pink lips of the younger male, then quickly pressed more kisses on his neck, opposite the side his brother had already claimed. 'Alright Sasuke, if you want to play this little game, I have no problem playing it...' with that said in mind, he bit down on the crook of the blonde's neck, taking in a vast amount of flesh, brusing and marking, making sure it was clear he had been there. Naruto could not help the strangled gasp turned moan that escaped his mouth when he felt those perfect teeth incase his flesh. Once he was done, he pulled away, admiring the large, red-purple shape that was left on the sunkissed male. Naruto flushed uncontrollably, unable to meet his eyes. 'What the hell is wrong with me? It's like all my will is taken away! I can't say no to these guys!' Naruto tried not to pull at his hair in frustration. All Itachi did was flash him a quick Uchiha smirk and then he became as stoic as ever. The food came and went, a some what comfortable silence lay over them. When their dinner was finally over, Itachi walked Naruto to where the valet had his car. "I had a nice time. I will be in touch with you. Oh and by the way, next time he calls you dobe, just call him teme. It gets quite the reaction out of him." There was that ghostly smile again that graced his chisled features. Naruto waved goodbye and sped all the way to his apartment, trying to not dwell on the delicious feeling of Itachi's mouth on his skin.

He had been avoiding Sasuke for a few days. The calls, the texts, and even the death threats he left on his voicemail. The damned mark that Itachi had left was no where near fading. 'What the hell did he do? Give me a fucking tattoo?!' He fixed himself in the bathroom mirror of his school. Class was soon going to start and it was the last thing he had been thinking about. He'd chosen Interview with a Vampire, though his teacher had thought it abhorrent. How the hell was he supposed to write a huge essay on the fucking thing. He pulled at his blonde locks. The bell warning the beginning of class rang and he left bolted towards his doom. Upon entering said doom though, a very SEXY, very LEATHER-clad raven sat on the edge of his teacher's desk, chit-chatting as if he'd known her for years. Thier eyes met, blackholes to vast oceans. 'Double Crap.' Naruto thought as he tried to walk past the Uchiha. "What? No hello?" his silken voice carresed his ears. All the girls in the room sighed dreamily as he stood up, his biker boots making a small squeeking noise as he walked. "Uh... Hi. What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke dipped his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "Came to see if you were still alive... Seems you've just been avoiding me." His eyes hardened, eyes landing on a very specific spot. His eyebrows dipped, furrowing further as the realization set in. "Che. I see now." He turned to the old hag of a teacher and waved goodbye, ignoring the blonde who was dumbly standing beside him. "My house. After class. I'll be outside waiting." his voice was void of emotion and Naruto swallowed hard, a dreadful feeling falling over him. With that the Uchiha exited, leaving the class to bore it's eyes into Naruto in curosity. "Such a nice young man." The teacher said to herself. 'Pffft. As if.' he wanted to say outloud. The sound of the old crow had lulled him to sleep and it wasn't until the bell rang that he sprang out of the class. Sasuke was standing by the entrance to the school, cigarette lit, glarring at the blonde.

Oh joy... he was in for it.

And there you have it folks! The ending of chapter 4! Sorry for making everyone so lustful but it's our sweet little fox! who could resist! .3.

Rate&Review! I will answer questions!


	5. The Fear Of Being Found

Ladies&Gents:

I bring forth the fifth chapter of .Keep Me Sane.!

I must apologize for not writing in a long while.

Life is hectic.

Now what will happen to our little blonde uke?

What are Itachi's plans?

All this and much much more!

WARNING: BoyXBoy, Cussing, Sexiness, OOCness, drug use, underage drinking and introducing violence and consentual non-consentual!

For those of you who do not know what that means...

It means semi-rapeish but liking it?

This chapter will perhaps get abit graphic...

(perhaps...)

Chapter 5: The Fear of Being Found.

~Sasuke was standing by the entrance to the school, cigarette lit, glarring at the blonde. Oh joy... he was in for it.~

The raven took the life from his cigarette and tossed it to the ground, futher stamping it out with his boot. Unsure of what to do, the blonde boy looked around, nervously

rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, Sasu-" He was cut off via the wind being knocked out of him as a glistening red helmet connected with his chest. "Oof!" He held it in his hands and glared up at the fuming Uchiha. "Get on." A command not an option. Sighing, Naruto did as he was told, climbing awkwardly behind the taller man, unsure of what

to do next. "Hold on..." A small stretch of silence passed between them before the raven groaned and grabbed the blonde's arms, wrapping them tightly around his middle. "Dobe..." With that settled he brought his bike to life, shooting off into traffic with a loud shriek from his unwilling passenger.

They'd been sitting on Sasuke's black couch for what seemed like hours though he knew it had only been a few minutes. Neither was talking, Naruto looking at everything but the handsome face of the younger Uchiha and said Uchiha glarring holes into the Uzumaki's skull. Naruto's leg was beginning to get twitchy, rapidly tapping on the hardwood

flooring. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Sasuke's voice shattered the silence. What was he supposed to say? '_Oh well, your brother has basically told me to spy on you, or that he's spying on us, you, me? Oh and by the way, not only are you trying to get into my pants but your brother is too, can you tell?!' _He gulped, _'No, defintely not _

_that...'_ "NARUTO!" The blonde shied away from the sudden booming. "I- Sas..." For once he was at a loss for words. He could tell the raven was reaching his end, his hands balled into fists so tightly that his impossibly milky skin was taking on another shade of white all together. "Fine. Who gave you that hickie?" He spit out through gritted, acid

dripping teeth. '_Fuuu-God damn you Itachi!'_ The dandilion headed boy began twiddling his thumbs, a child being repremanded by angry parents. "God damn it will you say something?!" Sasuke's fist connected with the glass center table sending cracks throughout the glass. Naruto jumped up at this, arms flailing in the air. "Why the fuck do you

care?! God damn it Sasuke, you are going to give me a fucking heart-attack!" "Why? You just all of sudden dissapear for four fucking days and you ask why I care?! You promised to come see me after you went and did whatever the fuck it was you did! But no! You fucking left me hanging and then never said a damn thing to me. No emails,

no texts, no calls no bull shit!" He was in the blonde's face now. The blonde got right back in his face, "Is that a damn problem? Can I not have my own fucking life? So what if I didn't say anything? What's to say I wasn't busy? You obviously know I have school! I could have been doing homework or studying-" "But instead you were whoring

yourself out to someone else..." The Uchiha smirked darkly at him, crossing his arms. "I can't believe you!" He shoved the taller male back. "You think that I- But! HOW DARE YOU?!" Sasuke shoved the blonde back onto the couch. "You didn't think I would find out about your hickie? Or perhaps the fact that it was my brother who gave it to you?"

Cerulean eyes widened, the words clicking. "How?" "I followed you... I knew Itachi wouldn't just leave it how it was... and lo and behold, you walk into this fancy restraunt, looking absolutely fuckable and walk out with my brother in tow. Did you really think avoiding me would keep me from discovering the truth?" He shot an incredeuous look at

the blonde who was still trying to get his mind wrapped around the fact that Sasuke, the guy he'd taken care of in his drunken, drugged up stupor, the man he'd known only for about two weeks, had followed him around like some sort of psycopath. "I-I can't believe this... You are a fucking nut-case! What gives you the fucking right? Why the hell

do you care who I see? We aren't even together?!" Sasuke lifted the blonde by the front of his shirt, mere centimeters apart. "You. Are. Mine." he punctuated every word. '_Possesive bastard! Who does he think he is?' "_No. I. Am. Not. I am my own person. I am not dating you or engaged with you in any way. Why are you being such a control

freak?" "I am not being a control freak, I just simply don't like sharing what's mine." He smirked in Naruto's face. "I am not an item you choose to be yours..." he spoke from underneath his bangs. "Well, in any case, I do not appreciate you whoring yourself out for my own brother." Those deep blue eyes challenged deep space. "I am not a

whore!" Sasuke scoffed, dropping him uncermoniously on his floor. "You say that, but your body does not." The next thing he knew, a tan fist was connecting with his right cheek. Then another and then another. Each one occumpanied by the slap of flesh on flesh. "FUCK YOU!" Naruto said, finally dropping his arms as he glarred at the Uchiha on

the ground. Sasuke looked up at him, blood pouring from his nose, his eyes murderous. Naruto's eyes glistended, staring as the raven cradled his face. "Leave." He didn't need to be told twice. Sasuke watched as the blonde man bolted out of his front door out into the night air.

His hands hurt. He tested his knuckles and fingers, wiggling each a little. He'd taken the bus, being forced to walk the last 3 miles home. '_Fuck him. The possesive, egotistical, arrogant...goregeous bastard...' _He sighed, yanking at his fair roots. "What the fuck have I done?" This glorious hunk of a man was finally interested in him, but

he'd gone and fucked it all up. Well, his brother and he had turned out to be psycos. He climbed the last set of stairs and finally reached his front door, thanking Kami that he'd finally made it home.

The small straight line he'd made was glaring back at him, challenging him. Deep pools of ink stared boredly at the lines of virgin snow. Taking the bill he'd rolled into a straw, he leant over the cracked table, inhailing deeply as the powdery substance burned his nostrils on the way in. "Ah..." He sat back on the couch, exhailing. The burn felt

just too good; making him feel better than he had in days. He tested his nose gingerly, wincing at the shooting pain. Pulling himself up he made the trek to his bathroom, pulling out various objects. A mirror showed a pallid looking man with a mop of unruly, unaturally dark hair. He would have been impecably handsome if not for the

beginnings of purple and blue around the man's nose. Upon examining abit closer, the man had a ring of white substance on one of his nostrils. He began chuckling, then full out laughter insued. After gripping the sink to balance himself, he look between his bangs at his reflection. A cold, twisted, demon wearing a chesire grin looked back at him.

The grin quickly twisted into something more sinister, the eyes burning red and the flesh tearing away. Glittering, shattered, scatterd images of himself flew around his form as he struck the mirror with almost inhuman force. The milk white flesh, tainted by miniscule crimson rivers cascading over the mounds of bone. The mangled shards of glass

left reflected back at him, mockingly. Knees gave way to ground, crunching, glimmering slits littering the tile. He stared at the glass embedded in his hand then chuckles broke from his pink lips. Chortles followed and continued until his lungs ached from the maniacle laughter that echoed in the small room. Slowly the laughter died, silence

once again reigning. He stared at the cieling, mind filled with images of a certain blonde bombshell. He felt his nose once more, wincing at the dull ache. He was unsure if it was the drugs or his pride that moved him, but he was sure of one thing... He would get him back.

**WARNING: THE LEMONY GOODNESS BEGINS AT THIS POINT, CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK ;3**

The pent up steam burst forth from the opening door. Clear droplets cascaded down a sensuous tanned form. The blonde dried his hair with an orange towel, sliding it across

his moist limbs and torso, then dropping it to the ground. He had needed that steamy shower after such a rough night. He felt terrible still, knowing he should have at least checked if the raven was okay. He flopped on to his bed face first. Suddenly an impossibly heavy weight fell on his back. His hands were trapped above his head in an iron

grip. "What?! HEY!" The blonde struggled to look behind him and buck the stranger off but the stranger gripped his bright mane painfully. "You're hurting me!" Naruto struggled. "I haven't started having fun yet..." He stiffend as a familure husky voice whispered into his ear. "I-Itachi...?" The stranger chuckled and suddenly the weight

dissapeard, but the hands remained. "How'd you guess little kitsune?" The grip in his hair let up and a finger traced his spine, his body errupting into chill bumps and shivers. "I-How do you know where I live? How the fuck did you get in?" He felt a thick heat press up against him, rubbing and nudging his nude cheeks. "Oh I have my ways...

connections...Things. Like. That." He punctuated each word by rutting up against the smaller man. Whimpers of pleasure burned in the blondes throat. He was supposed to be terrified! Not mewling for the man that had just broken into his house. "Besides, I wasn't done with you yet... I always get what I want." Naruto gulped, but feeling his

body betray him as he unwillingly became aroused. "You couldn't have called? Text? Knocked?" He spoke into the comforter, praying to Kami his voice did not sound need laiden as the raven ground his stiff heat against him. "I thought you might like a surprise... After all, I saw what happend with my brother, you seemed like you could use

some cheering up." Naruto didn't know if he was dumb or plain stupid for not caring that this man had probably been watching him since that day at the restraunt. But somehow, he didn't care. All he wanted was to forget about the problems he had suddenly been burdend with. He testingly pressed back into the taller man, earning a

pleasurable hiss. "I want you to stay like this, don't move." The blonde nodded timidly. He felt large hands massaging the mounds of his ass, seperating and kneading. Suddenly they were pulled apart rather forcefully, making him hiss in pain. "Ita-" "Shut up." A warm, wet object suddenly prodded at his virgin pucker, his hips bucking away

in instinct. An iron grip went about his slender waist in an almost bruising hold. Naruto bit his lip as Itachi poked at proded, mewling here and there and shying away all at once. He heard an unzipping and russling behind him as he was then assulted by a bulging, burning heat. The raven took his impressive length and rubbed the tip around the

moist, pink pucker. Naruto tried to move away as he realized what it was. "What's the matter?" The ironband grip returned, stilling him as the taller man rubbed something wet on his hole. "I hope you are ready..." At that, the blonde began to fight. "Stop it Itachi... It's not funny anymore." The raven licked the shell of his ear, huskily breathing,

"Who said I was trying to be funny..." Naruto stuggled to get out the grip and away from the eldest Uchiha who in turn was chuckling and telling him he was being cute. "Itachi I am being serious! Stop it god damn it! I'm not sleeping with you." "You don't have a choice." At that, he felt pressure on his hole, then suddenly searing white hot

pain as Itachi inched his way into him, unprepared. He tried to struggle but all he could do was scream as he felt like his insides were being torn in two. A pale hand went about his lips, effectively silencing the young man. "Don't want to disturb your neighbors do we?" His cerulean eyes were spilling tears, the burning in his backside not

bettering itself. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his ass touch the Uchiha's chisled stomach. "Mm, so tight..." Naruto gripped the sheets as he cried, his agony falling on deaf ears. A few beats passed and nothing was happening, until he felt the man behind him begin to move. Pulling out until he was completely unsheathed, the raven

thrusted swiftly into the scrumptious ass of his little uke. Naruto grunt in pain as each thrust abused him further, but slowly those crys of pain turned into intangible words of pleasure as Itachi struck a spot deep within him, effectively making him see stars. "Ah, Itachi! There!" It was hit again and soon he was chanting the name like a mantra.

Soon he felt a pressure building up near his navel, the harder he got thrusted into, the closer and closer he got to feeling like errupting. A few thrusts later and the Uchiha felt the ring of muscles constrict his considerable girth as the blonde man beneath him screamed in pure ecstasy. Gripping said man on the shoulder, he flipped him on to his

back, swiftly and powerfully thrusting back into the abused hole, pumping into it until he felt his own release coat the hot walls around him. The blonde man had his arm over his eyes as his insides were filled to the brim with hot seed, his chest heaving. Suddenly feeling the overwhelming thickness rip from his tender hole, he opened his eyes.

"S-Sasuke?!" The raven stood, manhood at half mast, black sleeveless misfits shirt clinging to his sweat soaked body, his coal eyes burning into the blonde's cerulean, that trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Surprise."

Gomen, gomen!

I know it is short and I haven't really every written lemons!

But what did you think?

Too fast? Not enough detail?

Ehhh!

Please feed me! Rates&Reviews is what is require (T.T)


End file.
